Broken
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: "Because I am tired of loving people who don't love me back." Walter talks to Paige about his feelings for her. One-Shot


Hey Everyone! Merry Christmas eve! I hope you enjoy this One-Shot! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own CBS**

* * *

Walter locked the door behind him, panting. He walked up to the counter, and turned on the black faucet. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the memories. Walter cupped his hands under the cold water. He leaned down and splashed his face two times.  
He looked up into the bronze-framed mirror. His reflection stared back at him. Walter's face was red, his hair was messy, and his eyes were bloodshot. He blinked several times, trying to stop the memory.

 ** _Walter fell to the ground, "Oh, Walter, are you okay? Why don't you come sit down next to me," Paige spoke worriedly._**

 ** _"I'm confused," Walter knelt on the ground._**

 ** _"I know because you are not getting enough oxygen."_**

 ** _"No, because you picked Tim." Walter looked at Paige. "I know I can't be what you need. I know I can't be emotionally present the way you deserve. I always thought that… that eventually you would want to be with me, and that's why it hurts because I love you."_**

 ** _Paige sniffled, "I love you too Walter."_**

Walter opened his eyes, still panting. The memory of being stuck in space burned inside him. **_She said it… She said I love you._** Walter heard the door downstairs shut. Walter looked in the mirror, his mind was still racing. He turned  
off the faucet, and took a deep breath. **_Okay, don't think about it. Just walk down there. Everything will be fine._** With that thought Walter unlocked the bathroom door and headed downstairs.

…

"Hey 197, I was wondering where you were," Toby smiled. He was wearing a plain light gray tee with denim blue jeans.

Walter reached the last step on the stairs, "I was upstairs working."

"You look a little flushed O'Brien, you feeling alright?" Toby asked.

Walter sighed, **_I should've stayed upstairs._** "I'm fine."

The entrance door opened, "Morning Everyone," Paige smiled. She was wearing a brown tank top with white polka dots, blue jeans, and her hair was curled.

Walter gulped, **_Okay. Everything is not fine. Take deep breaths O'Brien. Take… deep… breaths._** "I… I just remembered, I never finished the email to Homeland," Walter said. He turned around and headed upstairs before anyone said  
a word.

…

Walter sat down on his black office chair. He dropped his face into his hands:

 ** _I meant… uh… in the capsule. No memory of all that… of what you were thinking or experiencing?" Paige bit her lip._**

 ** _"No, Nothing. That makes sense, considering the O2 levels."_**

Walter broke out of the memory, when he felt a hand on his back. "Hey, are you okay?" Paige asked in a soft tone.

Walter froze, **_she can't see me like this._** Walter lifted his face from his hands, "Yeah… I… um… I… I am fine." He put his shaky hands on his keyboard, and typed in his password.

"You sure? You are shaking. Do you not feel well?" Paige asked. She started to rub Walter's back.

He started to breathe quickly, and his heart was racing. "I umm…" Walter took his right hand and placed it on the computer mouse. Walter swallowed hard, **_What should I say?_** "I'm fine."

Paige stopped rubbing his back, "What's wrong."

Walter looked over his shoulder, "What? Nothing… I am fine. I'm just tierd and I need some time alone."

"Oh… okay. I better head downstairs then." Paige turned around and slowly walked away.

 ** _Dang it!_** "Paige, wait." Walter turned his chair around to face Paige.

Paige walked over to Walter, "What is bothering you? I know you aren't fine Walter… You're not acting like yourself."

"Did you mean it?" Walter asked.

Paige stepped back, "Did I mean what?"

Walter pushed himself up, "Did you mean it when you said I love you."

Paige's eyes widened, "When… when did you remember?"

Walter stepped forward, "Today." Walter tilted his head to the left side, "Did you mean it?"

Paige crossed her arms, "Why do you want to know Walter?"

"Because I am tierd of loving people who don't love me back." Walter sighed **_It's now or never._** "When I was younger, I wanted my mom and dad to love me as much as they did with Megan. I tried so hard to get them to love me back."  
Walter leaned against his wooden desk, "But, all I got in return was hatred. They sent me to my room, spanked me, grounded me…" Walter's eyes started to water, "put me in a mental hospital, all because of who I am. All because I'm diffrent then an  
average human." Walter looked at the floor, "After all that, I wanted to run away. Run away from everything, but one person kept me from doing that." Walter pushed himself off the desk and looked up at Paige, "That one person was Megan. She told me  
it would get better. But it didn't. When, I was 16… I went to work with homeland. Because I thought Cabe cared." Walter stepped forward, "Then, the bombing happened, and I was broken. My heart was torn in half. I was alone in a huge world... So, that  
is why it matters to me Paige. Because I don't want to be broken again."

Paige stepped closer, "Walter… I…"

"It's okay if you didn't mean it Paige…" Walter looked down at his feet, "I will be okay."

Paige put her hands on both sides of his face, "Walter." He looked up at her. "I did mean it… and I am not just saying it. I… I love you with all my heart… and I know was with Tim but being with him… made me realize, how much you mean to me."

"Tim showed me how much I love you."

Paige smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "He also showed me that too, and told me that when we broke up." Paige kissed Walter on the lips again, "Walter, I love you so much. Don't ever doubt that."

Walter smiled, "I love you too." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
